Soda Anyone?
by Grizzly98
Summary: Soda plus Mints plus Senior year of high school. Anyone up for a guess as to what's happening? A gift for my editor, xSteleAliniax, but I hope everyone enjoys it.


**Alright so let me start with this is a gift for Stele, She's such an amazing editor and I can't tell her that enough. She edits anything and everything I throw at her even though she has her own crazy busy schedule. So if y'all don't mind, hop over to her page and send her a P.M. She's an amazing writer with her own stories and that's what makes her even more incredible.**

 **I know some of you joined me after our co-op story so you already know how incredible she is, but for those of you who don't go check her out.**

 **I have a link to her profile on mine. for now go check out this weird ass one shot and I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

 **Soda Anyone?**

The ground shook, large dark green and brown tanks rolling over the landscape. The battlefield in which the monsters rode toward naught but craters and barbed wire. Many lay dead and dying and still the tanks rode onward.

The armored monsters pulled to a stop at a seemingly invisible point in the field and the hatch of both opened, falling backwards to hit the roof. A metallic ring sounding through the air.

From the belly of the beast's rose two men. On one side of the field a pink haired man sporting a malicious grin and a white scale patterned scarf crossed his arms over his chest. On the other side a man with raven hair, lacking a shirt, and sporting a silver cross scowled from his position atop the weapon of destruction.

Finally the pinkette spoke.

"Ice Princess, prepare to die!"

The raven haired man threw his head back and laughed, the sound echoing across the barren field. When the laughter died he glared at the pinkette.

"In your dreams, Flame Brain, you will be the one to go down."

With that they sunk into their tanks and the barrels spun around. In the pinkette's tank he settled in his seat, popped the ammo into the launching barrel and fired off.

The raven haired man mirrored his movements and the battle raged on. Crater after crater appeared as large fizzing bullets flew through the air.

Until suddenly the scene around the men disappeared, leaving them sitting in office chairs surrounded by bottles of pop and large boxes of breath mints. The fizzing bottle of pop that was in the air crashed down on the raven haired man and both looked up at a sphere in the ceiling.

They paled when they saw the sparks flying around the sphere and shared a look.

"Shit, we better get out of here."

The pinkette nodded and they each grabbed a bottle of pop along with their boxes of mints. They rushed out the door of the room, soda dripping from their hair and off their clothes.

They managed to get halfway down the locker filled hall before a voice sounded out behind them.

"Mr. Dragneel, Mr. Fullbuster, I do hope you were not playing around in the simulation room again."

The men turned back to see an older male with gray streaked ginger hair walking down the hall toward them.

Mr. Dragneel swallowed, a finger hooking on his scarf in nervousness. "Actually, Mr. Gildarts, we were just on our way to the field to work on our experiments."

Gildarts arched an eyebrow, not believing them one bit and stopped in front of the door the younger men had stepped out of. "If that's so, then let me look in here real fast then I'll be happy to escort you to your next class."

The men shared a look and both reached for the soda bottles in their boxes, already holding a container of mints at the ready when Gildarts turned the knob on the door.

When he looked away they unscrewed the lid, dropped the mints in then slammed the lids on until the teacher turned back to them, a scowl already forming.

"I'm afraid you won't be going~"

His statement was cut off when the men dropped the lids on the sodas and the teacher was sprayed with the concoction. The men took the teacher's distraction to drop the items in their hands and book it down the hallway, quickly turning the corner down another hall.

They slid to a stop, though, when they caught sight of the short gray haired man standing in the middle of the hall. They turned around, ready to run the other way, only to come face to face with one very soaked, very mad, teacher.

"Natsu, Gray, please explain why Gildarts is soaked and why you were running away from him?"

The duo shared a look and pointed at the other.

"Flame Brain made me."

"Ice Princess dared me."

The old man looked on in amusement as Natsu and Gray turned to each other, yelling out wilder and wilder insults, until it came to the point where they were getting ready to throw punches. Then he spoke again.

"Since all you two wanna do is fight and won't tell me what happened you can spend the next week in detention with Mrs. Fernandez."

Natsu and Gray paled to the point where it looked like they had seen a ghost and Gildarts smirked.

A week later the boys drop mops in buckets and lean against the, now, brown wall of the simulation room. Sliding down the wall, they simultaneously sigh in relief.

"If I never see soda again, it'll be too soon."

Natsu smirked at his friend's statement and leaned his head against the wall, his eyes sliding closed. "'Fraid I can't say the same thing, I already have plans."

Gray looked at the pinkette in surprise. "Oh, really?"

Natsu nodded.

"And what exactly would those plans entail?"

The pinkette smirked. "It's the senior prank, I can't spill anything right now, but let's just say that my next paycheck is going into soda. Lots and lots of soda."

Gray smirked and held out his hand. "Sign me up."

Two weeks later nothing had been heard from the school pranksters and everything fell into a somewhat tense atmosphere. Rumors had been flying that the ultimate prank was coming and everyone wanted to be there when it happened.

A blonde woman was sitting at her desk with ten minutes left in her class when her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her purse, careful not to let her teacher see it and unlocked the screen.

Her lips pulled into a small smile when she saw it was her pink-haired boyfriend until she read the message itself.

 _Natsu: Hey, Lucy, whatever you do, DO NOT be the first one to leave your class._

She frowned and quickly texted him back.

 _Lucy: Do I wanna know why?_

His reply was almost immediate.

 _Natsu: Just trust me, I wanna live for a few more years and having you get caught is the middle of it guarantees that not happening._

She bit the inside of her cheek, an unconscious habit of hers when she was thinking about something and decided to listen to him.

 _Lucy: Alright, but you will tell me what you're planning when I do get out of here._

 _Natsu: I won't need to tell you because you'll see in five minutes XD_

When the teacher turned back to face the students Lucy hurried up and locked her phone, hiding it back in her purse and watched the clock with nervous anticipation.

A minute before the bell rang her eyes were glued to the ticking machine, counting down the sixty seconds until the bell rang. When it did ring people started packing when screams sounded form the hall.

The students rushed out of the classroom only to be stopped when the teacher opened the door and fizzy soda poured down on her, eliciting a screech from her.

Lucy pushed past the soaking teacher in enough time to see Natsu and Gray sliding down the river of soda that flooded the halls, most likely from the other upturned bottle hanging over doorways. They wore matching grins and the kids not hit with soda laughed at the banner trailing behind them.

 _Senior prank of 2016 by Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster_

* * *

 **1) Has Stele edited this?**

 **No, she doesn't even know about it.**

 **2) Where did this come from?**

 **I was waiting for an interview yesterday at the local Giant and I happened to see a sale on Two Liter sodas. Literally it happened that fast.**

 **3) Faves, Follows, Reviews?**

 **Please, if you don't mind, let me know what you think?**

 **4) Who was Mrs. Fernandez?**

 **Erza and Jellal are married in this one shot. Stele is a Jerza writer so that again goes to her.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


End file.
